Conventional hose nozzle devices are available for sprinkling and irrigation purposes. Most of such nozzle devices, however, unduly restrict the flow through the hose, so that full capacity of the flow is not available when used for sprinkling or irrigation. Those conventional hose nozzle devices which do permit full flow to issue from the hose are not suitable for use as spraying devices, particularly for substantial distances from the nozzle.
Conventional hose nozzles which can be used for converting a solid stream of water into a thin sheet of water are mechanically too complex and, thus, expensive to manufacture and are difficult for the operator to use.